Reality & The Works
by her Queenship
Summary: A young woman is troubled with a series of extremely lucid dreams, all very detailed and centered on her life with Angel of the Lord, Castiel. This is an archive of those dreams as she tells them to one of her close friends. A series of Oneshots, each a different dream. Castiel x OC (Lyn). AU where Castiel is still an angel, God is around and many deceased characters are alive.
1. Dream Sequence 1 - Unwanted Plans

A young woman is troubled with a series of extremely lucid dreams, all very detailed and centered on her life with Angel of the Lord, Castiel. This is an archive of those dreams as she tells them to one of her close friends. The dreams are only ordered by the time they have been dreamt, and so they are not in any particular order of sequence. Each chapter will contain each dream respectively, and each dream will be treated like oneshots, particular snapshots of this AU life of (OC) Lyn and Cas together.

These were all true dreams of which I (the author) have truly dreamt and then used as the base of this plot. All unknown OCs (Lyn, Jaime, etc.) are references to people I, alone, would know. No true names have been used in respect to privacy.

Adult topics (use of alcohol, profanity, nudity, sexual themes) will be mentioned and heavily leant upon, reader discretion is advised. **Rated M** for this reason.

And as always: **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own any of supernatural or it's characters. Imagine how much of a cool kid I would be if I did though.

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

" _Real life"_

"No, you don't understand, Jamie, it just felt so _real_. It was incredible." The young lady, Lyn, said into the phone as she held it between her cheek and her shoulder, her hands busy at work with making dinner for herself. Eggs, yet again. She would need to get more food soon, she thought with a sigh as she waited for her friend's reply.

She was a pretty girl, average height with an average build. She had brunette hair that was normally tied back due to its length that fell mid-back. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, and they were always expressive with her emotions, much like the tide of the sea.

She had just returned home from a long day of work at a local veterinary clinic. The job was still relatively new to her, as she had just finished getting her licensure for practice as a veterinary technician. A seemingly simple, cheap 2 year program proved to be far more to swallow than she could bite. 3 years and a hefty amount of debt later landed her where she struggled to be.

" _Well it wasn't real, it was just a dream. You should know this. What was it about anyways?"_ The other girl said into the phone. Jaime was younger by a year or two, but one of Lyn's closest friends. She would commit some serious crimes for her if she had to. And Jamie would be the type of friend to sit beside her in the jail cell rather than be the one to bail her out.

"It was about, well, hm… how do I put this into words. It was weird. I actually think I was getting married." Lyn replied into the phone as she turned off the range and shifted the eggs onto some slices of toast that were waiting for them.

" _Wait wait wait, you mean to say you actually found someone? Dream you is even better well off than you are! Take it from the top, I want to hear all about this."_ Jaime says, her voice covered in apparent shock and amusement.

"Well okay…"

.-.-.-.

 _Dream sequence 1; Unwanted Plans_

It was a lovely day, outside at least, and they were stuck indoors. All day. It was enough to drive anyone mad at that fact alone. But considering what they had been doing all day could up that madness to bat-shit crazy.

In front of them on the dining room table laid exactly a thousand and one things that needed to be taken care of before the big day. The wedding. What a lovely idea, but what a pain in the ass to take care of. Invitations needed to be filled and sent out, colors and flowers picked out, tables to be organized, caterers to be called, it was just a plain mess. A mess that could have been colored in either eggshell blue or sea-foam cyan. Maybe even a light cream, or off-white. All decisions that needed to be decided on.

"Can we please stop for the day? I don't understand how anyone can do decide as much as we have for the day." The man spoke from one of the chairs, leaning his head on his hand as he looked at the papers before them in disinterest and absolute boredom. Those blue eyes which had been much more clear and open that morning now just drooped and dulled by the tiredness in them.

"We only have to work on this last thing, then we are done for the entire day, Cas. I promise." Lyn said to him as she gave him an encouraging look and laid a hand over his. He returned a tiny effort to smile, but it didn't reach those tired, blue eyes. She sighs and pulls back her hand to hold the paper she was looking at. Even she was struggling to focus at this point.

She was able to make out that the selections laid in front of her were for different limousine types. She had an idea of who would be coming with them in the limousine for the bridesparty to and from the church, but now she had to figure out what limousine would fit everyone. When she finally found a couple that would do well, she circled them both and then turned to ask Cas what he thought about the selections, only to find he wasn't there.

She looked around, finding him lying upon the floor a little ways away from the table, face down. She shook her head and then cleared her throat, wanting Castiel's attention. Cas gave no reply.

"Hun, what are you doing?" She asks after another moment.

"I am done deciding things for the day. I cannot see what you want me to decide and so I cannot decide." Castiel replied with reasoning he thought was foolproof.

"Is that so?" Lyn asks as she looks at the paper in her hands and sighs, setting it back on the table.

"Yes, that is so." Cas says with a hint of irritation in his gravely voice. "No more decisions today."

Lyn breathed a sigh and then shuffled the papers back into a folder she kept for everything, it was practically busting at the seams. "Very well. No more decisions. Is there something else you would like to do, then?"

"Anything would be better than this." Cas says as he then gets up and sorts out his clothes before sitting back at the chair. "It is such a nice day out, I really wanted to be outside today."

"We can go outside. Anywhere you would like to go." Lyn agrees as she offers him a smile.

.-.-.-.

 _Returning to "real life"_

"Now this next part is really weird. He literally just moved two of his fingers to touch my forehead and instantly we were at some park! I'm not sure if it was just dream related or what it was. I am pretty sure he is just a normal guy." Lyn says as she sits down with her food and puts on the television to watch the news while she ate.

" _Yeah a normal guy in a dream. It really doesn't matter, although I am very happy for your dream self! Maybe your subconscious is giving you a strong hint."_ Jaime suggests on the other side of the phone, her tone full of mirth.

"Yeah, sure Jaime. I appreciate your input. Well that was basically all of my dream. We fed a few ducks at the park and then the dream cut out. Anyways, I have my dinner now so I will talk to you again soon, we should really get together sometime." Lyn suggests as she starts to eat her eggs and toast.

" _Sure, that would be great. I'll talk to you soon."_ Jaime says before the phone disconnects.

Lyn sighs and puts her phone away before sitting back in her couch with her dinner, wondering more on the dream she had and who this 'Cas' was.

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

 **A/N:** Okay I hope this wasn't too confusing for you guys ;n; I wasn't sure how I wanted to set it up at first but I feel this would be a good start for this first dream. Just a warning, the next dream is extremely feelsy so I would suggest getting a box of tissues (if you are as ridiculous as I am with crying, anyways). Thanks for reading!


	2. Dream Sequence 2 - Barren Tree

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the interest! Here is the next chapter, it is a bit depressing, so far warning.

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

" _Real life"_

"So this one was actually really sad." Lyn says as she takes a walk outside, talking to her friend Jaime on the phone once more. It was a nice day and she felt the need to keep herself busy and occupied, especially after a day like she has had. First this very sad dream, then she had to help put down a dog at practice, and the poor owners had done everything they could to help him. That's life, and she was the one who signed up for this job and did everything in her power to get there.

" _What one? What are you talking about?"_ Jaime asks on the other end, annoyed at her friend's usual way of bringing up different topics.

"A dream. It was another dream about Cas. He was only in it in the first scene, but then the scenes changed again and he wasn't there." Lyn says as she continues walking. She didn't feel weird talking about it since there wasn't anyone else outside for a walk today. Her neighbors all had something they were doing that was more important that enjoying a pleasant day like it was outside.

" _You had another one? I thought it was just a onetime type of deal_." Jaime says in a quizzical tone.

"I thought so too, but apparently not. I wish I had just had the one. This one felt just as real as the first, and this one hit home, Jaime. It really hurt. I wanted to cry when I woke up and I was happy it wasn't real." Lyn explains, talking over the sound of a lawnmower setting to work in the distance. "And what I found weird was you and Layla were in it, too."

Oddly enough, she passed by a tree that was planted the previous year in hopes to take off, but the poor sapling never survived the winter, now left as a sickly looking skeleton in comparison to the nearby plant life. _How very fitting_ , Lyn thought to herself grimly.

" _Well that certainly is interesting. Would you mind telling me about it? Or was it too personal? I don't want to strike a chord."_ Jaime asks on the other side of the conversation.

"No, believe me, my chord has been struck so many times today, it wouldn't matter. I can tell you about it."

.-.-.-.

 _Dream sequence 2; Barren Tree Pt 1_

They were older, married, in a seemingly picture perfect married life, and they had just arrived home after learning about their news, their predicament. And immediately Lyn broke down the second they were in the house and collapsed in his arms. The door hadn't even closed when she couldn't contain her sadness any longer. Cas, however, was quick to close the door and hide the shame that was to come should it have remained open. While onlookers might have thought he seemed just the same as he always was, just as blank faced and stoic, internally he was breaking down just as hard as Lyn was.

Cas held her in his arms and led her over to the couch, not wanting to make her go much farther, and they both sat there, both dealing with the news in their own way. She wept against him, sobbing, each breath seeming to be agonizingly painful due to its force. Cas just held her, his mind troubled with worry for her and sadness over their situation. How he wanted to help, he wanted to help so much, but there was little else he knew to do. How can someone help after such devastating news? And so he allowed his shirt to become her personal towel to wipe her tears on. It was such a small price to pay, he thought as he gently rubbed her back, letting her know he was there for her. And slowly, ever so slowly, she realized that fact and it weakened her sobs and gasps for breath into soft weeping.

.-.-.-.

 _Dream sequence 2; Barren Tree Pt 2_

The three of them just returned from a car cruise, which had begun when the sun went down. It was a nice time, the cars all looked lovely in the dying light of the sun, and the show was spectacular to behold. Lyn seemed off, though. She just wasn't quite herself. She used to always enjoy car cruises and car shows so much, but today she just didn't seem right. And Jaime and Layla noticed almost immediately, though they stayed quiet the night to see if they had just imagined things. That and they didn't want to ruin a good time with unsettling or upsetting topics.

So now, as they returned to their cars in the back of the parking lot after the cruise, it was Jaime to speak up. "Lyn, are you okay?" She asked, her usual tone of mirth and calmness rising to one of concern and genuine care for her friend.

Lyn paused in her step and looked back at them, trying to comprehend what Jaime had asked her. "You just don't seem like yourself, is something on your mind?" Layla added as they waited for her to catch up.

Lyn wanted to brush it off. She wanted to rid herself of this madness and situation so terribly bad. But she had to face the facts. And she couldn't bottle it up forever. She needed to talk to them. Lyn looked from their faces to the ground and closed her eyes. "No, I am not okay. I just, I had some very bad news earlier this week. I was hoping that going out with you guys tonight might help me, but I just, I can't enjoy anything knowing what… knowing what I know." Lyn explains before looking back up to their calm, patient faces.

"We are here for you if you want to talk" Jaime says encouragingly, wanting to help her friend as best as she could. Layla nods her head in agreement.

Lyn sighs and looks back around the parking lot. No one else was around, really, as they had stuck behind to speak to some of the owners of the cars before they drove off. Lyn looks back to Jaime and Layla before she speaks up. "You both know that me and Cas have been trying to have a baby, right?" to which both of them nod, their faces going grim. "I had told you it wasn't working. Well apparently it won't ever work. It is not a matter of my fertility or anything like that, it is just our bodies won't accept it. My body won't accept it." Lyn says, her voice growing weak and breaking towards the end. "We won't ever be able to have a baby. At least not in a normal sense. We've looked at other options but we are too discouraged right now to even consider it." And by now a couple of tears have slipped by Lyn's wavering control.

"Lyn… Lyn we are here for you. That is such a shame." Jaime says as she comes closer to give her a hug, understanding now why Lyn was so broken.

"And-and I feel so bad. You know I never really wanted kids of my own, but I wanted kids with Cas. I truly did." Lyn, now sobbing, mumbles as she makes an effort to hug Jaime back.

"Shhh, hey, we are here. Maybe we can help you look at some of your options sometime soon? I am sure everything will work out in the end." Layla says as she, too, moves closer to join in hugging Lyn.

"Thank you. I am not sure if we will go through with it, but I can call you to let you know. Thank you." Lyn says as she starts to calm down, pulling away and wiping at her eyes a bit to get some of the tears.

"It is no problem. Seriously, we are always here for you. It probably took a lot for you to tell us anyways." Jaime says before Layla adds "And we appreciate you telling us what is going on. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to help."

Lyn nods as she looks between them, taking a deep breath before giving them a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you for listening."

.-.-.-.

 _Returning to "real life"_

"And that was it. The dream just ends. Like what the hell?" Lyn asks as she gets inside her house, her voice upset and distraught over the entirety of the situation her dream self is in.

" _I feel sorry for dream you. That shit is rough."_ Jaime adds over the phone.

"No kidding." Lyn says with a sigh before running a hand through her hair. "Sorry to drop such an overload on you, but I just had to get it out. It was intense."

" _It's no problem, I actually find it really interesting. You will have to let me know what else happens. I hope that dream Layla and I will be able to help you in some way."_ Jaime says with encouragement and hope in her tone.

"You and me both. Anyways I got to go. But again, thanks for listening. I'll see you later." Lyn says as she goes to sit on the couch.

" _No problem. I'll see you later."_ Jaime says before she hangs up.

Lyn sits on the couch in silence as she takes the phone from her ear and hangs up as well, staring at the phone for a moment as she reflects on that dream. It all felt so real, too real, and she just wanted the feeling to leave her, to be gone. She was actually relieved this was her reality.

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

 **A/N:** Yeah that was a feelsfest. Believe me, if it was tough for you readers, it was tough dreaming this stuff. Anyways next chapter will be much more fluffier. And I mean that literally c; just wait to see!


	3. Dream Sequence 3 - Extra Popcorn

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the interest! Here is a lovely dose of diabetes inducing fluff. ;u; I would also like to mention that the entire thing is very reminiscent of a real advertisement that was on TV at one point (I don't remember what it was to begin with, maybe a jewelry commercial? I don't know) but I want to let you guys know I don't own that commercial, and neither does my subconsciousness that dreamt it. I guess it just kind of implanted into my brain at one point and decided to be dreamt here. Not that I complain at all. And I doubt you guys would either… anyways enough of my blabber, here it is, make sure to have your insulin shots ready.

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

" _Real life"_

Lyn was at home after a long day off from work. Of which she spent getting her car looked at while she had the chance and ran some other errands that needed to get done. It was a day off, but it really wasn't, and she finally was done for the day. She was settled on the couch, watching a marathon of one of her favorite shows when she decided to text Jaime. She had a certain dream that had clung to her throughout the day and made everything a shade or two lighter and nicer.

"Hey, so I had another dream if you would like to hear it. It was a super cute dream." she texts her friend and sets the phone down, not knowing exactly when Jaime would reply. That girl was always doing something.

A few minutes later, and just as Lyn was getting involved in the show again, Jaime replies " _Let me hear it, man_ "

Lyn smiles and pauses her show so she could put focus on what she was about to type "Very well, then here it is…"

.-.-.-.

 _Dream sequence 3; Extra Popcorn_

Cas and Lyn were sitting on the couch, reasonably close to one another with Cas' arm draped around her. They were approximately the same age as the first dream, give or take. They appeared to be watching a movie, one of many of which Lyn said he must see. Apparently this guy didn't get out much, because this movie happened to be a classic, The Princess Bride. Before them on the coffee table sat a large bowl that still had a fair amount of popcorn in it, and near the bowl there were a couple of drinks, one basically untouched and the other half drunk from.

It was near the middle of the movie when Cas was becoming more noticeably uneasy and stiff about something. Lyn didn't pay much attention, mostly focused on the movie, but when Cas made a move to get up, she moved away and looked at him in confusion. "Where are you going?" she asks, not noticing just how uneasy Cas felt as he looked the same as he ever did.

"I am going to get more popcorn." Cas said as a valid excuse to leave the living room and head into the kitchen, not waiting for her to reply.

Lyn's brows knitted together in confusion as she looked at the bowl of popcorn in front of her, still basically full of popcorn. We couldn't possibly need more popcorn, would we? When she looked back in the direction of where Cas went, she noticed something small and white heading her way, with a little bell jingling.

It was a tiny, white Scottish fold kitten with bright blue eyes. To say she was adorable would have been an understatement. The little kitten padded her way over and sat before Lyn's feet, and that was when Lyn noticed what was on the kitten. Lyn picked up the kitten to have a better look at her collar. It was a little pink collar with a bell on it, but beside the bell was a nametag declaring the kitten to be named "Aurora", as well as a ring and a rolled up note going through the ring. She turned the ring to have a better look at it when she realized what exactly it was. It was an engagement ring, and it was absolutely marvelous.

Lyn then pulled the note from the ring and removed the ring from Aurora's collar, and then she proceeded to read the note. The note read:

" _I am not all too familiar with how this is done, but I have attempted to do some research on it. And I found many places that recommended I make it my own. You like cats. I like cats. You often spoke about getting one. So here is a cat. But the purpose is to ask your hand in marriage. So I also have this ring attached to the cat. The ring is now yours, 'to have and to keep'. This leaves me to ask, will you accept my offer? Will you marry me?"_

Lyn smiles at the note after reading it and rolls it back up before looking at the ring in her hand. "I don't know, Aurora. Will I?" she asks the little kitten as she gives her a stroke on her head. She then looks over to the doorway in which Cas left to find him watching her reaction.

"Will you?" Cas repeats as he looks at her, his expression hopeful and open.

Lyn smiles wider and nods her head "Of course." She replies and Cas heads over, a bright smile spreading across his face as he sits beside her on the couch once more. "Thank you" he says with all the meaning he could manage to put into two words. They then share a chaste, love filled kiss before they pull back and Cas takes the ring, setting it in its rightful place on Lyn's left ring finger.

.-.-.-.

 _Returning to "real life"_

" _Wow that sounds amazing! This guy must have really been a catch. And incredibly corny too. And what do you mean he has never seen The Princess Bride? Dream you will have to make him watch it again since they were interrupted with the proposal!"_ Jaime replies after Lyn had texted her a brief play of the dream as it happened in her head the night before.

"Yes, I know. It was a really nice dream in comparison to the one I had before. I don't understand why these dreams don't happen in sequence, however. Oh well. Maybe I will have a dream where they do watch all of that movie, it is a good one." Lyn texts back before unpausing her show.

" _It was! Now I am jealous of you, I wish I had nice dreams like that. You know I only seem to get nightmares."_ Jaime replies.

"Yes I know. Who knows? Maybe you will get some nice dreams like these. Anyways, my show is on, so I will text you later, man." Lyn says as she again starts to focus on her show.

"Okay, ttyl!" Jaime sends as a last reply.

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

 **A/N:** So I did mean literally fluffy c; if anyone can remember what commercial that is like, please send me a link or something by PM! I would love to give credit if I could, even though what I wrote is a bit different. Thank you guys for still reading this!


	4. Dream Sequence 4 - Yellow Balloon

**A/N** : Sorry in advance, guys. This one isn't going to be so happy this time. And I am sorry for not updating sooner! Life has been pretty demanding recently and I was at a loss of how to start off this one. I think I will dig right into the dream rather than have Lyn actually talk to Jaime regarding it, seeing as this dream was pretty intimate and I feel it would leave more impact that way.

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

 _Dream sequence 4; Yellow Balloon_

It was late at night, well before dawn was to break over the horizon and stir life in and outside of the house. Lyn was alone, she had gone to sleep alone and knew she would probably wake alone, as Cas had been very passive the last few days and Lyn had assumed Heaven was on his mind. It was part of their relationship that she accepted. And truthfully, it felt better to her than to have him around every second of every day. It made them cherish the time they had together more.

She slowly stirred, however, at hearing the door open and close. That was odd. She had become used to Castiel popping in and out of existence without the use of doors, willing himself one place to the next. Something wasn't right. He wanted her to know he was there, somehow. At least that is what she gathered as she slowly slid out of bed and wrapped a robe around her body as she attempted to get used to cool air in relation to the warmth of the bed she was in previously. She shuffled quietly to the stairs and down them, turning the lights on as she went and blinking at their brightness. Why did it have to be the middle of the night?

When she rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, she turned to see Castiel sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. There was a receipt on the coffee table in front of him and he didn't seem to know or notice that Lyn was watching. Slowly, she approached him and sat beside him on the couch, gently reaching her hand out to rub his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge the act of kindness, it being as if she never even touched him, as if she wasn't even there.

Lyn frowned at how distraught and withdrawn Castiel had been recently, and especially now. She moved her hand from his back to go pick up the receipt in her hand. Upon reading it, she found it was almost like reading the inventory of a liquor store. She mulled over it, he had basically drunk a liquor store. She reached the bottom of the list and found that the last item was a balloon for some reason. How he managed to find a place that sold them both, she would never know, but it wasn't the issue that was pressing her at that moment. "Cas, what is the meaning of this? What is wrong?" Lyn finally spoke, her voice hushed of ill-use. Cas immediately took the receipt away and crumpled it within his hand, his knuckles white around the paper. She caught a glimpse of his expression, it was distorted in his anger. He looked like he would smite the next person to wrong him in any way.

After a moment of silence, Lyn tried again, conjuring her most gentle voice "Castiel. Please tell me what is wrong. I only want to hel-" and immediately Castiel looked at her and spoke. His expression was still one of anger, but his eyes had softened, showing nothing but grief. "It is us." He began to explain.

Lyn quieted as she waited for him to continue and he looked away once more. "It is us not being able to have children. And we would never be able to have our own children. At least not in the way we had hoped. Not _ours_." He glanced at her again before he hung his head in his hands again, his hands balled into fists with the receipt still contained in one. "Not even miracles could go so far." To this, his voice broke. And he broke with it. Lyn couldn't help but see this was how he was finally coping with it. She had broke down similarly when she was with Jaime and Layla. And as long as Cas kept it within, kept himself strong for her, she knew that it had taken a toll on him. She only wished that it didn't take drinking a liquor store for him to get it out. She simply took him in his arms and held him there, trying to console him to the best of her abilities. "We can always look for alternatives, Layla and Jaime already offered to help, so did Gabriel. Please. Castiel, please, I am right here. We can get through this. We are still here. I love you. And I am still here. I am right here." Lyn whispered over and over, meaning every word. And slowly, Castiel had begun to pull back together. He would never pull back completely, but at least he was calming down.

When Cas was able to stop crying, the sun had begun to rise above the horizon, just barely, signifying a new dawn of a new day. He pulled back only slightly to take Lyn's hand in his, giving it a gently squeeze. He used his other hand to take out a small, yellow balloon that had put in the pocket of his trench coat. Lyn looked curiously at it before looking into his face and he gave a slight smile in response, but his eyes read his sadness. "Come with me." He says before pulling them both up and towards the back of the house and out the back door. When they were finally in the middle of the backyard they had stopped and Cas still held her hand in his while he started to blow up the deflated yellow balloon in his hand. He stopped about halfway before he turned to Lyn and held it carefully to her "Please, blow up the rest of the balloon until you feel it is full." He instructed, his voice absent of any emotion, critical. Lyn paused before she took the balloon, wanting to ask why, but at the same time, she did not want him to break again. She filled up the last of the balloon before she pulled her hand from his to tie it off.

It was only then that Cas explained himself. "This is us, moving on. We are stronger than this and we will overcome. I love you and you can speak for yourself, but you probably lovely me too after everything we have done in our life together. That is all that matters and that is all that will ever matter to me. So now, let's move on."

Lyn gave him a small, solemn smile as Cas took her hand in his again, with the balloon between the both of their hands.

And they let it go.

And they simply watched it ascend, pulling each other into their arms as they both began to let their tears go. It was bitter, a mix of sadness and happiness that couldn't be described any other way.

.-.-.-.

" _Real life"_

But as bitter as it truly was, Lyn couldn't help but remember how beautiful the yellow balloon looked against the dawn sky. She couldn't help but find the pure beauty it set against the pinks and oranges of the morning clouds in that sky. And she probably would never forget it for the rest of her life, even if it was a dream. Lyn lay there in her bed, staring at the ceiling as she pictured that yellow balloon, a strong ache in her chest making her almost forget this was her reality.

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

 **A/N:** That truly was another sad one. But they won't dwell on it anymore… right? However, next dream may have a glimpse at that wedding c; so stick around! Hopefully the update will be sooner than later!


	5. Dream Sequence 5 - Blue Bowtie

**A/N** : This one will be a little sweeter this time, I promise! The unfortunate side is it may be a little short from what you might expect. Mostly because visions of this wedding come to me frequently over time and this was just the tip of the iceberg. But it is as much as I have to share for right know so I hope it is enough!

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

" _Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me"_

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

" _Real Life_ "

It was the middle of the night when Lyn woke up. Oh, she had to tell Jaime about this one. She squinted in the dark as she looked towards where her phone lay on her desk, a faint red light on the phone as it charged being the only indication it was there. She let her head fall back on the pillow as she considered if she really ought to get up to reach it. And as she lay there, she envisioned her dream again. Cas looked _so good_ , she thought. She had honestly never even met this guy in her life and she was head over heels. She could see the love and adoration pure in his eyes in that dream… These dreams were really getting to her.

Snapping back awake from being half asleep for about ten minutes, she sat up on the bed and threw herself off the side to snag her phone in her grip. As it unplugged, she immediately pulled up Jaime's name in her phone and started to send her a message.

"I know it's late, and I really hope this doesn't wake you, but holy crap this dream was good."

.-.-.-.

 _Dream sequence 5; Blue Bowtie_

They stood outside the building where the reception was as the wedding party entered the building as the DJ announced them to. In the same order as they had walked down the Aisle, respectively. Lyn looked up to Cas as she felt like her heart was beating out of her chest, as it had been almost all of the day previous. It was done, they were married, all the trials leading up to this day, this moment had seemed to vanish and she was so very happy. And by the way Cas smiled with happiness dancing in those blue eyes, she knew he felt the same. To preoccupy herself for just a moment, she took the time to fix Cas' beautiful blue bowtie that seemed to mimic the shade of blue his eyes were. But she felt that nothing on this world could compare to them.

Their names were called, announcing Castiel and his newly wed wife to enter the building. Cas took Lyn's arm in his and gave her hand a gentle squeeze in his other hand before leading her inside. And she was quick to comply. Pictures were taken and a small applause was present as they came in. Lyn took quick notice of the people who were there. Her family, a handful of her friends, and a number of unrecognizable faces scattered the tables laid out. The DJ announced the first dance and another certain angel stood beside him, a mirthful twinkle in his eyes as if he was planning something. Or he could have just been very happy for the lovely couple.

Something about the music, though, had changed Lyn's mind. Gabriel was up to something. As soon as "You Belong to Me", the version performed by Dean Martin came on and echoed through the large building set as a reception, she knew it wasn't right. Oh it felt so corny and she just sighed in her irritation. When they were in the center of the room she gave the DJ a look and he shrugged before they both looked over to Gabriel who was still stood beside him. She glared and Gabriel only supplied a wink as the song picked up.

"What is wrong?" Castiel asked, catching the annoyed look on Lyn's face. She sighed and when she looked up at him, her expression softened, noticing his genuine concern. "It's just… The song. It's not right. This version is so corny. It's not the one I picked." She said before moving closer to Castiel as they began to sway with the music. "I think Gabriel tampered with it." To which Cas then looked to where Gabriel stood and gave him an intense look to stop. Gabriel shrugged dramatically and switched the song to the correct version with a snap of his fingers.

Now, with the correct version of "You Belong to Me", the version sung by Jason Wade, Lyn felt a little more at ease and she looked up to Castiel as they swayed. He returned the look and gave her a gentle smile, and everything in his face read his absolute adoration for her. The entire world faded away to them at that point and all that she could focus on was Castiel. The fact they were in each other's arms, and that they now belonged to each other respectively, occupied her mind.

.-.-.-.

" _Real life"_

After she had typed the message to Jaime, she settled back into bed with her phone, rereading the message as she let her mind escape to the familiarity of the dream. Her mind slipped away again, overwhelmed by the vast sense of belonging to Castiel in this dream life, this dream love of hers.

And the thought that she should have turned off her phone or gone back to charge it never even crossed her mind once. For all that mattered, her phone was the least of her concern. What mattered to her at this moment was her love for this man of her dreams, and nothing at this moment in reality could change that.

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

 **A/N:** Again, a little shorter than I had wanted for a dream of such importance, but I will definitely elaborate more when the time comes. The next one will elaborate a tiny bit on a specific aspect of the ceremony. If you are familiar with Game of Thrones at all, you might recognize it a little. My subconscious just picked it up and found it to be useful in these dreams I suppose. (and SPOILERS, no. I do not mean the red wedding. That would be most dreadful.)


	6. Dream Sequence 6 - Black-feathered Cloak

**A/N** : Ah, at last, a glimpse to the actual wedding ceremony! ;u; this just includes a piece of it, I assume I will see more as my dreams come. But oh man, this was a pleasure to dream up. Another little reminder, this is somewhat derived from a wedding in Game of Thrones so if you find it familiar, I am drawing reference to it on purpose. My subconscious just decided it needed to be placed as part of the wedding c:

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

" _Real Life_ "

That morning when Lyn awoke, the sun outside was starting to stream into her window. It must be mid-day, at least. The birds were highly active and letting her know with their song. How long did I sleep, she wondered to herself as she slowly made to sit up but then decided to just resort back to laying down. She wasn't sick. She was just overwhelmed with complete and total happiness after thinking back on the dream she had the previous night and into a good portion of the day.

Could he have really meant what he declared? Wings? He must have been an angel.

It was enough to make her think she had really gone through this, that it was all so real, every detail she could recall in her mind and she found herself closing her eyes to picture it all better.

.-.-.-.

 _Dream sequence 6; Black-feathered Cloak_

This part of the ceremony resembled that of old tradition, something that was meant to be cherished as well as it was to be respected. It was drenched in meaning and reason, a vow of protection.

Lyn and Cas stood upon the altar in the church, the scenery currently fuzzy and faded at this point in the dream. All that seemed to matter was what took place at the altar. The priest stood in his place, calling attention to the action they were about to perform. He drew their attention to Castiel picking up from a small table on the side, a cloak, made entirely of raven black feathers. So soft to the touch they felt like the finest silk, the type of soft one could melt into. The priest recalled their attention and explained the meaning of such a fine cloak. They symbolized his wings, a vow to protect his betrothed forever, a longer sentence than "til death do [them] part".

"This cloak represents my wings. They are not merely a sign of my protection," Castiel begins to explain as he unfolds the cloak to its full length and carefully moves closer to Lyn so he could rest it upon her shoulders perfectly, "They are also a sign of my loyalty and devotion solely to you, Lyn." He says, taking a step back to look down at her, his eyes full of his emotion and each word lingering with meaning. "I will serve by your side and you, mine, until we both should not exist." He finishes, the first step of such a ceremony having now been completed.

Lyn looks to Cas in awe before she steals her eyes away long enough to look over the cloak that rested upon her shoulders. She gently took a feather between her hand to feel if they were as soft as they looked, and they were.

As physical representation of grace, protection, loyalty, devotion, and pure love. A sentence and commitment longer than until death should part them or as long as they both shall live.

.-.-.-.

" _Real life"_

After replying the events in her mind, she brings herself to actually get up and begin her day, glad to have the weekends off for such a long amount of sleep. As soon as she was awake enough, she called up Jaime, who didn't pick up right away. And so she left a message after the beep.

"Hey Jaime, it's Lyn. I really wanted to talk to you about a dream I just had… I think Cas, dream Cas, was an angel. Call me when you get a chance."

.:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the shortness ;n; I tried very hard to get what I could out, my muse has been off and on and I haven't updated in… a while I do hope you are enjoying it so far though and thank you for sticking around so far! Many a dream await to be written down. Not I just have to get my butt in gear to do it! Also next chapter may include some fluff followed with a side of smut, so I will be sure to give warning there (if I can even manage to write such things). So stay tuned, you glorious beans.


End file.
